Paws
by JessieLvzColfer
Summary: Blaine decides to get a very special birthday present for Kurt..


Kurt awoke that Friday chilly morning from feeling faint kisses along the back of his neck, he hummed in content and smiled into the pillow. Blaine was always an early riser, and that meant he always had a different way of waking his boyfriend up. Some way more different from others. For example last week when Kurt woke up to find a mop of dark curly hair going down on him.

He sighed and rolled over, smiling when he saw Blaine's warming gaze lock onto him. Blaine kissed him softly and whispered: "Morning birthday boy"

Kurt groaned and buried his head deep into Blaine's neck, he always smelled so good. "Don't remind me" he moaned. Kurt was always wary of birthdays, he always dreaded the day he would find his first grey hair. Even though he had now turned 20, he still had his doubts of early ageing.

"Don't hide Kurt, your no longer a teenager. That should be something to celebrate" Blaine cooed, lifting Kurt's head up so he could look at him.

"Not really, I already miss being a teenager" He pushed Blaine down and rolled on top of him, grinning. "I'll miss the fear of being caught when we go down on each other in my dad's house" A kiss to his neck "I'll miss the things we do in the back row of a cinema when we go and watch a movie" A kiss to the side of the mouth. "And I'll miss the wild hormones I get whenever I'm around you" A kiss to the lips. "Not that I still don't get that, because I do" Another kiss to the lips, longer this time.

Blaine spoke when they broke apart. "We'll still get to do all that, except the part at your dads house because I'm never doing that again, I don't want a reply of what happened when we _did_ get caught" He shivered at the memory and chuckled.

They kissed slowly for a while, the feeling of tasting each other on their tongues overwhelming them, it quickly became hotter and soon they were groping and biting, trying to get as much out of the other as possible. Kurt whimpered as Blaine pulled away.

"What, don't I get birthday sex?" He pouted and looked down at Blaine.

"Oh, trust me, you will. But just not yet, I'm saving that for tonight" Blaine winked and sat up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends slim waist while Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's. "I just need to take care of some things first"

"Like what?" Kurt raised a perfectly coiffed eyebrow at Blaine and smirked.

"Oh, I can't tell you that. It'll ruin the surprise" Blaine said simply, kissing softly over the mark on Kurt's neck he left the night before.

Kurt pouted and gave Blaine his best puppy eyes. "Oh no, that's not working on me, not today" Blaine shook his head and laughed, he tapped Kurt's thigh so he could get changed. Kurt sighed and slid of Blaine, sitting back on the bed and still giving his boyfriend the pout.

"Pull it as much as you want Kurt, it's not happening, I'm not giving in" He avoided his gaze and pulled out some clothes out of their wardrobe.

"That's not what you said last night" Kurt said in his low voice, he knew it made Blaine's knees go week, so he tried to use it in situations like this.

"Hey, that was a whole different matter, and I didn't see you complaining" He said, pointing at Kurt with one hand while his top was hanging in the other.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, I guess that would just have to wait until later. He slid out of bed and got changed, heading into the bathroom to apply the large amount of hairspray on his head.

* * *

Kurt was heading to his dads house for the day, Burt and Carol had nagged him all week to spend his birthday there. Apparently Carol suggested a family get-together in aid of his birthday as Rachel and Finn were normally in New York and Kurt and Blaine moved to Lima until they were ready for the big move to join Rachel and Finn.

When he pulled the Navigator up the driveway, his Dad, Carol, Rachel and Finn were all waiting on the porch with massive smiles on their faces. Finn and Rachel had traveled down to Ohio for Kurt's birthday, which Kurt thought was very kind of them, weird, but kind.

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted as Kurt walked up the path, the few people who were roaming the streets stopped and stared but Kurt didn't mind, this was the first time he saw his parents in a while so he couldn't care less about what was happening around him.

They all ushered into the house when it started to get a little chilly and Kurt made himself at home, it _was_ his second home after all.

After finishing Kurt's birthday meal, they were all settled in the living room with the fireplace roaring.

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked after filling him in on what had been happening in New York, apparently she had landed her first Broadway show, how exiting huh?

"Couldn't he make it? That's sad bro, he is your boyfriend after all and he couldn't even-"

"Finn!" Carol scolded, glaring and the tall boy.

"Sorry" Finn muttered, ducking his head in shame.

"It's fine" Kurt waved him off dismissively, he was just being protective. "I don't actually know where he is, he told me he was going somewhere and it was a surprise, so I'm as clueless as all of you are"

But Kurt was wrong, everyone knew where Blaine was, apart from him. Finn decided it would make it less obvious if he did a little speech about Blaine being a bad boyfriend and all, but that didn't really go as planned.

"Oh, well I hope he's back soon. You did tell him you were here right, buddy?" Burt said, trying his hardest to keep the grin from showing on his face.

"Yea, he'll be back soon. I hope.."

Rachel gave his knee a reasuring squeeze from where she sat next to him on the couch. "He will be, im sure of it"

He smiled at that and thanked Rachel, even though she was a pain in the ass about 99% of the time, she was still a good friend to Kurt. The best actually, seeing as he and Blaine would be with her and Finn in New York sometime soon.

His smile grew when Carol handed him a neatly wrapped present. He gasped and took it from her. "Carol, you didn't have to get me anything!"

The older woman smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Of course I did, it's your 20th after all. It's from me and your dad"

He chuckled and carefully opened the red wrapping paper, his eyes widened when he pulled out a Vivienne Westwood blazer and vest. It was a dark grey colour with pearl coloured insides and 3 chocolate coloured buttons inside, 2 golden coloured buttons on the outside and a chain connecting them both.

"Oh my God Carol how could you afford this?!" His eyes were still wide while he checked the label inside that read 'Vivienne Westwood Designs'

"It wasn't just me, it was your dad aswell" She had a smile on her face as she watched Kurt marvel at the piece of clothing, she glanced down at Burt where she sat on the edge of the armchair and saw him smiling in satisfaction at his son.

"Thank you both so much, this is amazing" He gushed while he walked over to the pair and hugged them tightly. He sat back down as he folded the blazer carefully and placed it next to him.

"Finn and i have a little something for you too" She handed him and envelope and grinned wildly as he started to open it. He pulled out two tickets and skimmed over the information on them before letting his eyes widen and his mouth drop open for the second time that night.

"Tickets to your Broadway show!? Rachel this is fantastic, I can't wait to see it, thank you so much!" He hugged Rachel and Finn tightly and slipped them back into the envelope while he started to pack the presents into his messenger bag. "I'm sure you'll be amazing, you always are"

"Oh, stop you" She blushed and hid her face into a laughing Finns chest while the others giggled.

When they all calmed down, Finn had received a text, he pulled it out, skimmed over the words and grinned. Kurt was busy talking with his dad to notice anything, he sent a look over to Carol and she nodded.

Then he whispered in Rachel's ear: "Blaine's ready, it's time for Kurt to go" She flailed a little and nodded.

"So, Kurt!" She said, bouncing over to him. "It's time for you to go now" She pulled his arm, grabbed his bag and gave it to him, grinning.

"It- It is?" Kurt said warily. His eyebrows crossed in confusion as he got dragged to the door by Rachel.

"Yes, umm, it's getting late and we need to tidy up and we wouldn't want you to sit there being bored" He finally got out of the door and turned to Rachel, eyebrows now raised. "And Blaine's home now anyway so..Bye!"

"Wait, how do you know-" But it was too late, Rachel had shut the door. He walked slowly over to his car, trying to figure out what had just happened, how did she know Blaine was home and why were they all so eager for him to leave? He just shrugged and made his way home.

* * *

As soon as Rachel shut the door, all 3 pairs of eyes were on her, looking at her expectantly.

"What?.." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

As soon as Kurt opened the door he was bombarded with a set of arms wrapped around him tightly. "Happy Birthday!" Blaine said as he let him go. "Did you have a good day?"

"Thanks, and yea, I think so. I just got thrown out of dad's and Carols house but apart from that, it's been great" He laughed a little as he placed his bag down and hung his coat up. "Where have you been all day anyway?"

"Now that's something I can't tell you-"

"_Blaine.."_ He whined.

"But, I_ can_ show you" Blaine said simply, the sides of his lips pulling up into a slight grin.

"What do you mean?.." Kurt said, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"Close your eyes and you'll find out"

"I'm not sure I'm liking where this is going.."

"What, you think I'm going to tie you to the bed and gag you? No, no. That's for later" He circled Kurt and whispered the last part in his ear.

"Blaine! You-" Kurt spluttered.

"I'm kidding, i'm kidding!" Blaine laughed and started to tie a piece of cloth around Kurt's eyes. "Or not.." He mumbled and he felt Kurt shiver.

"Okay, now what?" Kurt said as he stood in the middle of the living room with his hands out in front of him. "Blaine are you even here?"

"Yea, i'm here. I'm just admiring this sight" Blaine was in fact, liking what he was seeing. They had never been into _that_kind of sex, you know the dirty, mysterious kind. But looking at Kurt with the piece of cloth around his eyes and those tight, _tight _jeans, he would make an exception.

"Blaine.." Kurt warned.

"Ok, ok. Take my hands" Blaine lead him to the kitchen slowly and then they finally stopped. Kurt could hear some rustling about but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Are you ready?" Blaine said, standing behind him, hands hovering over the knot in the cloth.

"I-I think.." When Blaine untied the knot and the piece of cloth fell to the floor, Kurt gasped and covered his mouth. He ran over to the small cage that held the little white dog and started to coo at it. It was a Maltese breed with long soft fur and big black doey eyes. It barked happily and wagged it's tail when Kurt started to stroke it and play with it.

Blaine stood and watched the pair with a warm smile, he knew from the start that this would be a good choice for Kurt.

"Aww, look how sweet it is! Blaine, oh my God, Blaine i can't even say anything right now!" He carried on scratching the dogs ears and saying how cute it was in baby talk. He stood up and ran to Blaine, throwing himself in his arms.

"Blaine this is- Oh my God Blaine this is amazing, I can't thank you enough, I can't believe it, we have a dog!" Blaine held him tight and laughed in his shoulder. "Surprise" he said when the broke apart.

"Thank you so much" He whispered, and then he was crashing his lips onto Blaine's in a warm, passionate kiss.

They stood there in the kitchen, kissing lazily and holding each other tight. The dog had fallen asleep now, with all the excitement and all.

"Is this what you've been doing all day?" Kurt asked when they broke apart.

"You could say that" Blaine replied smiling. He held onto Kurt tight, kissing his forehead. "So what do you want to call him?"

"It's a boy?"

"Yup, I remember a while ago you said that if you ever got a dog or something, it _had_ to be a boy, I have no idea why but, now you have one"

"I love you so much" Kurt said simply, ending the sentence with a kiss.

"I love you too, Kurt" Blaine whispered against his lips.

"Naming him can wait, I want my last birthday present" Kurt whispered against Blaine ear and he felt his boyfriend shiver at the words.

"Well, don't have to ask me twice. Actually, you don't even have to ask me at all.." And with that they crashed their mouths together and headed to the bedroom, never braking the kiss as it got hotter and more needier. They fell onto the bed and at that moment, Kurt knew that his was the best birthday ever.

* * *

Have a great new year everyone! :)

Love

J.


End file.
